Devices are known permitting the installation of a mobile apparatus of mobile telephone with touchscreen or “smartphone” type in various equipment, for example a seat armrest or a central console of a motor vehicle.
Application FR1255634 teaches a particular arrangement in which the visible surface of the mobile apparatus, generally the touchscreen, is in surface continuity with the surface of the equipment. Moreover, when the mobile apparatus is removed, a cover is automatically placed in position not allowing the empty location intended for the mobile device to be seen. The arrangement can in addition be provided with a means which retains the mobile apparatus in position in its location.
Application FR1343040 teaches an arrangement provided with a holding device and a device for electrical connection of the mobile apparatus, the two devices being manually activated once the apparatus is placed in position, the delicate manipulation of the apparatus intended to place it exactly in position being able to attract and retain the attention of a vehicle driver.
Application FR1355429 teaches an arrangement provided with motorization and a control device permitting connection and a fixing of the mobile apparatus by simple depression.
This latter version remains dependent on an electrical connection to power the motor.